To Be Happy
by Lizzan
Summary: Duo decides to leave Heero.


I do not own Gundam Wing. I do wish I did though.

****

To Be Happy

Duo Maxwell laid there starring at the dark ceiling in which the moon's light shadowed objects on it. His smile invading his face. He turned to see his lover. His lover of four years, Heero Yuy. How he still felt his passion for his lover. He was 24 and he was happy. Truly happy. But there was something else that he strongly desire. Something that his lover could never give him. He desired children. He wanted little Duo Maxwells running around the place and inflicting happiness throughout the world. How he dreamed of his offspring. Something to really call his own, besides his long braid. His lover began to stir. "Can't sleep?" Asked Heero. "Nope." He simply answered. "What is it?" His lover asked. "Have you ever desired children?" Duo answered with a question. Heero remained quiet for a few seconds before answering. "No." Heero answered. "I have and I still do. Heero, I want to have kids." Duo said. "Heero, I'm happy with you, but you know it's impossible for us to have kids. I'm sorry." Heero stood up, his naked body glowing in the dark. He began to put his clothes on. When he was finished he turned to look at Duo. "I understand Duo. I hope you find what you desire." And so Heero Yuy left Duo Maxwell's life. "I'm sorry Heero." Duo laid there starring once again at the ceiling in his room.

Two years later

Duo Maxwell held his wife's hand while she screamed and pushed. "I hate you Duo Maxwell!" She screamed at him. "One more push Mrs. Maxwell." The doctor pleaded. "AHHHHHHH!" She screamed. A newborn began to be heard. "It's a boy. Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Maxwell." The doctor told them. He gave the newborn to Duo's wife. Hilde Maxwell. "Oh, Duo. We're parents. You're a daddy. A daddy Duo." Hilde cried. Duo had tears in his eyes. Then he held his son for the first time.

Duo walked out to the waiting room where friends and love ones were waiting to hear the news. Quatre ran up to him when he entered. "Well?" He asked Duo. "It's a boy!" Duo screamed. Quatre hugged him. Trowa nodded at him. Wufei merely smirked at him. Sally Po shook his hand. And Relena gave him a hug. "Good for you Duo." She told him. "Thanks Relena." Duo looked around the room, but he didn't see the one person he desire to talk to. "You're looking for him, aren't you?" Relena asked sadly. Duo nodded. "He'll be here. You'll see." Relena said. Then Duo saw a dark figure at the corner of the room. _Heero_ Duo walked to up to the silent figure. "Glad you can make it." Duo said cheery as always. "Well, I'm a daddy. It's a boy." Duo continued. Heero turned to look at him. "I'm happy for you Duo." Heero said emotionless. Then Duo hugged him. "I wish he was our son, Heero. I really do. I still love you, but I love Hilde too. I know you understand." Duo whispered in Heero's ear. "Duo" Heero responded. "I still think about you." Duo continued to whisper. "Duo, I understand. I really do, but stop torturing yourself. You finally got what you have always wanted. Be happy." Heero said and then he left saying goodbye to all the others that were in the room.

That night Duo watched Hilde feed their son. Duo had always wanted a child, but now that he had a son, he realized his mistake. He had lost Heero forever. The only reason he had told Heero all that stuff was because he was really reassuring himself that it was for a better life. "Duo, what's wrong?" Hilde asked. "Nothing. I'm just happy, that's all." Duo answered with a lie. Duo turned to stare at the window. "I'm sorry." He whispered and left Hilde and their son. He left the hospital. He ran in the streets. He began to run faster. _Heero, I want to be with you._ Duo thought. It began to rain. He ran towards Heero's apartment. He opened the door and found the place empty. Nothing was left. Heero was gone to who knows where. "Heero." Duo whispered. Then he began to sob. He let himself fall to the floor while his tears ran down his face. "What have I done?!" Duo yelled. Now he had truly lost everything. First Heero, and now Hilde and their son. "What a fool I am!" Duo yelled once more. Duo turned to stare at the dark ceiling. The rain continued to hit the windows from outside. "I'm sorry." Duo closed his eyes but opened them when he felt something next to him. Duo turned to see the figure of Heero Yuy next to him. Duo looked around the room. He was in their room. His and Heero's. He had been dreaming. _It was a dream. A horrible terrible nightmare._ Duo took a hold of Heero's sleeping body and began to sob onto his back. Heero then woke up. "Duo?" Heero whispered. "Oh Heero. I'm so glad. I thought I lost you. I promise I'll never leave you ever again. No matter what." Duo sobbed even harder. "Duo" Heero said and turned to meet Duo's eyes. "I'm here." Heero whispered. "Always."

The End

Well, I hope you like it. It was my first yaoi fanfic. Dedicated to Anna. She really loves Heero and Duo. 


End file.
